


LOVE

by Laz_Zuli_Senna, ProjetoAniverse



Series: L O V E [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Aniverse, Other, Returning to Gravity Falls, Sim eu gosto de dor e sofrimento como soube?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laz_Zuli_Senna/pseuds/Laz_Zuli_Senna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Determinação é algo que te faz ultrapassar as barreiras, romper seus próprios limites para conseguir algo que quer. A questão é que ela pode ser usada tanto para trazer o bem quanto para propagar o mal. Megalomaníaco é o ambicioso, aquele que tem prazer e faz de tudo para estar nas alturas, ser poderoso, comanda tudo.A humanidade erra e tenta esconder seus erros jogando lembranças em um buraco sem fundo e gradativamente se esquecendo do que fizeram. Lavam suas mãos de seu suas falhas e seguem como se fossem limpos de qualquer pecado.E quando os pecados reclamam por vingança?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Original Female Character(s), Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines/Other(s), Star Butterfly & Original Character(s)
Series: L O V E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963165
Kudos: 1





	LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente eu quero agradecer muito pelo designer dessa capa feita por DreamerMoon que me hypou demais pra poder escrever essa história. Agradecer a beta Soursweet pela betagem porque se fosse por mim ia ter uma vírgula até depois do ponto final kkkk.  
> Por fim e não menos importante agradecer ao Aniverse pelo apoio tanto pra edição quanto correção ortográfica e ajuda com as inseguranças do escritor.  
> Essa fanfic é uma que venho reescrevendo há muito tempo até achar os componentes perfeitos pra fazer ela dar certo.
> 
> Espero que curtam e mais uma vez muito obrigado a equipe pelo apoio.

****

_ Há muito tempo, dois povos reinavam sobre a terra: Humanos e Monstros _ _   
_ _ Um dia, uma guerra se iniciou entre ambos. _ _   
_ _ Depois de uma longa batalha, os humanos foram vitoriosos. _ _   
_ _ Eles selaram os monstros no subsolo com um feitiço mágico. _

Anos depois...

Lendas dizem que aqueles que escalam a montanha nunca mais retornam.   
Os humanos tomaram a superfície para si e se proclamaram como senhores de todas as terras. Uma longa linha monárquica de rainhas decretou paz entre outras dimensões e que a magia seria confiada à família real e aos membros do conselho mágico. Tudo isso em prol de evitar uma catástrofe que aconteceria — não sabiam se era logo ou em um futuro distante.   
Segredos sujos foram guardados. Ou melhor dizendo, foram jogados fora.

Mas tudo o que vai…   
**… Pode voltar, e muito pior!**

[...]

Já fazia um bom tempo que o demônio de um olho só fora parar naquelas ruínas. Tudo porque humanos fanáticos tomaram a estátua na qual estava aprisionado e o jogaram de uma montanha, em algum maldito lugar daquele mundo infeliz que deveria ter sido seu. Bill fora esquecido ali, assim como todas as coisas que estavam naquele subsolo. Descobriu toda uma civilização lá embaixo, mas nunca passou das ruínas por um único motivo: estátuas não podem se mover.   
Os dias se tornaram tediosos para si. Se fosse apagado completamente, talvez não sofresse com a banalidade dos tempos. Essa seria sua punição eterna?    


Malditos fossem os Pines e aquela gente sem graça de Gravity Falls. Se um milagre acontecesse e ele saísse daquele lugar, a primeira coisa que faria com toda certeza seria destruir cada pessoa que vive naquela cidade de caipiras.   
Não sabia que ano era e muito menos se era inverno ou verão, porém as preces de Bill foram curiosamente atendidas.    
Algo caiu naquele subterrâneo, e seus olhos reconheceram de longe como sendo uma figura humana. Era apenas uma criança que seguiu o caminho entre as ruínas e ali conheceu um monstro peculiar. Flowey era como se chamava e parecia nutrir o mesmo desejo de caos que Bill tinha. Talvez fosse um bom aliado, mas infelizmente não era possível fazer acordo ou pacto com seres como ele.    


O que espantou Cipher não foi somente uma criança humana cair ali, mas sim as inúmeras vezes que a viu voltar no mesmo ponto e seguir como se fosse a primeira vez. Que tipo de poder era aquele? Aquilo o enfureceu demais. Não tinha como sair daquela prisão de concreto e apoderar-se da habilidade que podia torná-lo poderoso mais uma vez.  Não viu mais a criança recomeçar daquele ponto, o que significava que havia morrido ou conseguido sair daquelas terras de monstros.   


Então Flowey lhe explicou algumas coisas básicas que futuramente seriam bem úteis.

[...]

_ Mais e mais anos depois... _

O baque de algo contra as flores fez as pétalas se desfazerem no ar. Aquilo serviu para despertar a atenção de qualquer um que estivesse pelas sombras. Muitos minutos se passaram até que algo se movesse daquela pequena bagunça de flores amassadas: uma garota de cabelos escuros e pele muito alva. Não era uma criança.    
Ela se levantou lentamente e bateu as mãos no vestido azul para tirar a poeira que se levantou quando caiu. Olhou em volta, parecendo bem atordoada em onde estava e claramente se sentia nervosa por não ver uma saída.   


— Perdida, docinho? — Uma voz surgiu nas sombras, fazendo com que a garota olhasse ao redor em desespero. O que quer que estivesse consigo acabou rindo de modo doce. — Estou aqui do lado.   


— Ham… Aqui onde? Atrás dessa estátua? — Gentilmente, ela retirou as vinhas que haviam crescido na estátua triangular. Achou peculiar aquela forma de um olho só e cartola.   


— Na verdade, eu estou dentro desse maldito concreto! — Bill era exímio na arte da farsa e manipulação. Sua voz demonstrava certa tristeza com uma mescla de raiva. — Os humanos me jogaram aqui como lixo e ninguém quis ser meu amigo.   


— Existe gente vivendo aqui embaixo? — Inocentemente, ela perguntou e sentou-se no chão. Talvez fosse um sonho e tivesse batido a cabeça muito forte. —Tipo, as histórias são reais?   


— Eu posso afirmar em teoria que sim, porque ouvi, mas nunca pude sair daqui. — O demônio sorriria, se pudesse, naquele momento. — Ei! Tive uma ideia! Por que você não me tira daqui? Eu sempre quis um amigo.   


— Hm? Por que eu deveria confiar em você? — Rapidamente, a garota recuou a mão e olhou desconfiada para aquele ser todo cinza.   


— Porque eu vim de onde você veio e juntos podemos achar uma maneira de sair daqui!   
Um longo silêncio se fez presente entre ambos. A garota pareceu bem hesitante em acertar a oferta, e Bill amaldiçoava mais uma vez os Pines por tirar todo o poder. Seria mais simples se pudesse ver as memórias dela e usar a seu favor.    
O destino pareceu ter ouvido as preces do demônio, que notou quando ela cerrou o punho com força.   


— Começamos um pouco errado, docinho. Me chamo Bill Cipher. — Se queria conquistá-la como sua marionete, deveria se adaptar às dificuldades encontradas.    
Notou ela voltando a si e encarar a estátua triangular.   


— Alice — respondeu em um tom neutro. Parecia começar a confiar na voz que ouvia. — Eu não me lembro como vim parar aqui. Não lembro de quase nada que não seja meu nome. **_  
_******

**_Bingo!_ ** **_  
_ **

A oportunidade perfeita surgiu para o demônio. Não poderia escolher por uma boneca melhor para brincar a seu bel prazer.    
Alice respirou fundo. Mesmo não tendo lembranças, havia a raiva de algo que acontecera antes mesmo de cair ali.   


— Eu posso ajudar com suas memórias. — O tom de voz era doce e calmo. Tudo para criar uma falsa atmosfera segura e amigável. Deu certo, porque imediatamente a feição no rosto dela demonstrou interesse.   


— E em troca você quer sair daqui comigo? — Ele riu baixo.   


— Talvez, mas eu posso te ensinar umas coisinhas. Basta que você faça um acordo comigo. Por hora, só sair daqui me parece estar de bom tamanho.    
Alice pensou, enquanto Bill encarava cada feição, cada movimento que ela fazia. Sentia algo vindo de dentro dela que atraia a sua atenção.   


— ’Tá, eu aceito isso, mas só até recuperar minhas memórias e a gente sair daqui. Lembre-se que é um combinado, e não um acordo. — Bill não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Era o primeiro passo para sua vingança e usaria aquela garota para tal. Recuperaria seu poder e o mundo humano pereceria diante de seus pés. — Me ensinaram a não firmar um acordo até se ter total certeza.   


— Uma oferta razoável, mas meu acordo ficará de pé pelo tempo que estivermos juntos. — Ela sentiu a mão arder quando tocou a estátua mais uma vez. Um brilho forte preencheu o lugar em que estavam.    
A luz aos poucos foi diminuindo, e Alice pôde abrir os olhos para observar o que havia acontecido. O que antes era uma estátua e imóvel, agora era uma forma geométrica flutuante amarelada com uma gravata borboleta e uma cartola. O ser de um olho só esticou os braços, alongando-se. Embora estivesse em sua forma física, seus poderes estavam escassos e tudo que podia fazer eram meros truques.   


— Curioso. — Ela se manifestou, se aproximando do triângulo, que se virou e a cumprimentou devidamente como um cavalheiro. Tudo fazia parte do plano, encantar a garota, usá-la para conseguir recuperar sua plenitude e sair de onde for que foi jogado.   


— Bom, acho que podemos seguir. Você andando, e eu sentadinho em seu ombro. — O triângulo pousou no ombro da garota, que apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.   


— Pensei que fosse querer se esticar por ter passado tanto tempo preso. — Bill pegou uma mecha do cabelo escuro dela e começou a trançar como um passatempo divertido. Alice apenas tomava o único caminho que tinha ali.   


— Vou querer me esticar quando foi realmente necessário. Por hora, ficarei aqui.

[...]

**_Parte um: Ruínas_ **

Cruzaram por várias salas e corredores que aparentemente deveriam ser quebra cabeças ou enigmas para conseguir prosseguir, mas era tudo tão velho que nem mais funcionava — tanto que ela teve que dobrar a atenção quando haviam espinhos de metal no chão. Bill havia trançado e destrançado o cabelo de sua nova “amiga” várias e várias vezes.    


Estava estranhamente quieto, empoeirado e cheio de teias. Pareciam ruínas abandonadas à própria sorte.   
Houve um momento em que Alice pisou no lugar errado e caiu em uma espécie de alçapão, cujo no fundo continham folhas em um monte exageradamente grande. Ela, de certa forma, olhou furiosa para o triângulo, que deu de ombros. Conseguiram encontrar uma passagem para voltar aos corredores daquelas ruínas.   


— Que interessante! Sinto muito desespero no caminho à frente. Excelente! Deve haver algo por lá. — O demônio comentou, agora passando a flutuar ao lado de Alice enquanto ela caminhava.   


— Não seria esse tipo de coisa que deveríamos evitar? — Engoliu em seco, encarando o caminho escuro. Bill riu.   


— Sabe, minha amiguinha, vou te falar uma coisa: siga em frente custe o que custar. — De início, Alice não entendeu aquelas palavras, mas infelizmente compreenderia mais tarde.   


Seguiram até encontrar uma única casa por todo o percurso que fizeram. Na fachada dela havia um tronco de uma árvore e folhas pelo chão. Parecia que ninguém as varria há eras. Não havia uma porta ali, portanto, Alice entrou, deparando-se com uma grande sala tendo uma mesa com vários livros por cima e papéis que se deterioravam pelo tempo. Havia uma lareira apagada com suas cinzas pelo chão e uma poltrona aparentemente já nas últimas, continuando sustentada por suas partes de madeira.   
Rondaram toda aquela casa, entrando na cozinha. Até havia comida na geladeira, mas estavam em potes — para segurança de seu estômago, Alice resolveu nem mesmo abrir. Bill encarava os livros que estavam em uma velha estante e, assim que o tomou em mãos, sentiu-os esfarelarem como areia. Alice foi até a mesa, tentando decifrar os papéis sem os tocar para não destruir o que estivesse ali, mas o que conseguiu ler do que não se apagou com o tempo eram planos de estudo.   


— Venha, Bill! Encontrei alguns quartos — comentou Alice, esticando a mão para o demônio. O único olho a encarou com atenção, tentando desvendar o porquê de começar a agir com tanta gentileza consigo. Oh, claro, ele se fez confiável o bastante para que ela se sentisse segura.   


O primeiro quarto era bem infantil. Havia pelúcias bem empoeiradas assim como outros tipos de brinquedos. Ela espirrou quando se sentou na cama, e o pó se espalhou pelo ar. Bill rodou pelo cômodo. Parecia estranhamente entediante.    
O segundo quarto já se assemelhava ao de um adulto ou algo que chegasse perto; a cama era muito grande e havia um diário ilegível pela tinta ter se apagado. O último quarto não abria, mas o triângulo deu um pequeno jeitinho para que a porta fosse aberta. Aquela sala estava completamente vazia, ou pelo menos era o que Alice pensava.   


— Ouviu isso? — Ambos se entreolharam, preocupados, e uma sombra se formou atrás deles. Lentamente, ela se virou para poder encarar o que havia os encontrado.   
Bill curiosamente começou a ficar relaxado. Ele sentia que era daquela direção que vinha a sensação de desespero e angústia que sentiu mais cedo. Alice caiu sentada no chão quando aquela “coisa” entrou no quarto. Era horrendo, parecia uma mistura de criaturas em uma só.    
Levantou o punho e deu uma pancada na direção onde a menina estava, que, por pouco, conseguiu rolar pro lado. Ela tremia de medo e confusão. O que deveria fazer?   


— Minha amiga, se continuar sendo tão passiva assim... vai morrer aqui. — Bill gentilmente se sentou no colo dela e estalou os dedos. O tempo parou para eles, e isso a fez arregalar os olhos.   


— O que eu faço, Bill? Eu... eu sou só uma pessoa! — Os olhos cheios de medo focaram naquela coisa, enquanto o triângulo afagava o longo cabelo de Alice com cuidado. A risada serena dele parecia aquecer seu coração e lhe dar uma sensação de que não estava sozinha.   


— Se é só uma pessoa... por que você caiu aqui? Docinho, eu posso despertar seus olhos para o que não consegue ver. — Ele flutuou até ficar atrás dela, e tudo o que Alice sentiu foi um par de mãos deslizar pela face até os olhos, cobrindo-os. Parecia que havia alguém mais alto atrás de si. As mãos de Alice tremiam, assim como os dentes rangiam de medo. — Vamos lá, eu sei que você também sente que há algo dentro de você que a faz especial.   
A menina conseguiu enxergar por entre as frestas dos dedos dele algo estranho, um coração que a todo momento mudava de cor, até permanecer em um vermelho vibrante. Ergueu a destra e a estendeu na direção daquela luz, parando de tremer no momento em que conseguiu tomá-la em mãos. A escuridão voltou quando a fresta entre os dedos se fechou.   


— Eu tenho estado nesse submundo há muito tempo. Mesmo não vendo, eu ouvi coisas de um certo alguém. Apenas te dei um empurrãozinho pra não acabar como “ela”, mas isso seria quebrar o roteiro, e eu preciso saber o final dele. — Aquela conversa de Bill deixava Alice ainda mais confusa do que estava acontecendo. Finalmente ele recuou as mãos e, quando ela olhou para trás, pôde ver que estava na forma como o conheceu, um triângulo.   


— Você não é só um espírito preso aqui, não é? — O tom de voz dela demonstrava um certo incômodo.   


— E você não é só uma humana que acidentalmente caiu aqui, não é? — Foi um tiro certeiro. Ela não o respondeu, e isso fez Bill prosseguir em seu plano. — Ainda assim, nosso combinado está de pé, como minha proposta de acordo.   


— Se sairmos desse lugar vivos, eu posso pensar nisso! Agora, me fale o que eu tenho que saber. — Cruzou os braços enquanto o demônio flutuava na sua frente e apontava para algo que parecia estar ali o tempo todo, mas apenas ela não notou.   


— ‘Tá vendo os botões, não é? — Havia quatro botões flutuantes na frente da menina. —  _ Lutar, Agir, Itens e Poupar _ . Cada um com sua função especial para que sobreviva nesse lugar. Na verdade, até mesmo a própria palavra sobreviver não é válida aqui. Toda vez que você “morre”, retorna para algo que chamo de  _ “Save Point”. _ _   
_

— Então... nós estamos em um  _ Save Point?  _ — Olhou ao redor, vendo seu corpo estirado no chão. Imediatamente, ela caiu de joelhos e levou as mãos a boca para abafar um grito de horror.    
Bill suspirou — se é que isso é possível, já que não podemos ver nenhum nariz nele — e se sentou em cima de um dos botões flutuantes.   


— Mais ou menos. Aquela “você” levou um dano forte e está apenas por um fio. Agora... Está vendo aquela estrelinha? Toque nela. — Mesmo em choque, ela agia conforme o triângulo pedia. —  **_Resetar e Continuar_ ** é uma das coisas mais importantes. Imagine a habilidade de voltar no tempo já sabendo o que acontecerá em seguida? Podendo seguir em frente evitando armadilhas e falas desnecessárias... Evitar a morte....   


Tudo aquilo era tentador para Alice. Mal sabia que era a própria influência de Bill em si.    
Sem pensar duas vezes, ela clicou no botão de  _ Reset _ e, quando abriu os olhos, estavam parados, olhando para a fachada da casa abandonada. Ela piscou várias vezes e checou o próprio corpo, notando que havia consigo um cordão de coração pendurado no pescoço.   


— Agora, podemos começar a jogar de verdade, minha querida amiga. — Bill estava pleno em seu ombro mais uma vez, trançando o cabelo da garota. — Uma maneira de conseguir ficar forte e sair daqui é ganhando  **L O V E.** **  
**

— “L O V E”?   


— Sim, é o que você consome quando derrota um monstro. Dependendo da quantia certa... você pode se tornar imbatível. — Alice deu um passo em direção à casa. Sentiu algo dentro de si que lhe dava coragem para seguir.   


— Imbatível até mesmo para derrubar uma rainha maga? — Aquela frase atraiu o interesse do demônio.   


— Até mesmo pra mudar a realidade.   


Viu-a sorrir pela primeira vez, intrigado. Não era gentil como esperava, e sim sádico. Se não fosse um demônio ou tão louco, poderia se assustar facilmente. Era aquilo que ele queria. Alice não parecia ser o que era, e faria questão de desvendar o que ela guardava e usar isso para que o mundo se curvasse a seus pés.   
Ambos entraram na sala e, novamente, aquela sombra surgiu na porta. Ela virou-se já prevendo que seria aquele monstro deformado de várias faces, e ele pareceu notar a neutralidade dela em lhe ver ali.    


A criatura deu um passo para trás, mas Alice deu um passo à frente. O pingente de coração brilhou em um vermelho sangue intenso, e o mais interessante era que seus olhos também adquiriram a mesma cor. Ela levantou a mão, deslizando-a entre os botões.   
**_Determinada_ ** , selecionou gentilmente um dos botões, e tudo ficou escuro.   


Houve apenas o barulho de algo sendo cortado e o som do  **_Level Up._ **

A criatura foi totalmente desfigurada com um ataque dela. O botão que selecionou lhe presenteou com uma faca bem afiada, e Alice cortou cada parte da bizarra criatura e consumiu sua energia mágica. Bill sabia que era aquilo que chamavam de **LOVE** e que daria forças tanto a ela quanto a ele.   
Porém o corpo não se desfez por completo e algumas carcaças sobraram. O demônio se viu surpreso quando ela começou a devorá-las cruas. Realmente era uma moça peculiar, mas aquilo lhe alegrava. Sua risada ecoou pelo lugar enquanto ela terminava de se alimentar e seguia para fora daquelas ruínas.

**Author's Note:**

> Está fanfic também está sendo postada no Social Spirit, mas com certa "Censura" por conta das das diretrizes do site que infelizmente acabam limitando escritores e até os obriga a tentarem outras plataformas por x motivos que não caberiam nesta nota.


End file.
